The First Insight
by kimmik777
Summary: It was Vincent's first day of being free again and Aeris is the first from the group to try and get an insight into Vincent.


The First Insight

The first night I had seen in a very long time began to set in. That comfortable darkness that I had grown accustomed to for so long was much gentler on my eyes than the harsh late afternoon sun I had stepped out into. I had only been with this team for a matter of hours and I can more or less read what they think of me.

Barret, the one who takes most charge in the group, suggested we all stopped to set up camp before it got too dark. It was clear from the start that he didn't trust me, and he didn't care about showing it. When he heard of my past as a Turk, he instantly became wary of me, constantly glancing to me as if to make sure I wasn't going to 'pull a fast one'. Tifa however did keep trying to reassure him. She always seemed to be the one that could calm this hot headed man. I could hear her saying to him that it was all in my past and I left the Turks long ago, he seemed to have trouble believing that though, but well, who could blame him? My whole story I have told so far seems far fetched. I hadn't yet gone into full details of myself yet.. I just merely mentioned that I was a part of experimentation 30 years ago… they really don't know the half of it yet.

Tifa though, even though she was trying to ease Barret about me, I could see she seemed uneasy about me, frightened in a way. I know I startled her when she saw me down in that basement. She stared into these blood coloured optics, she would never show her fear, but I could see it… I think she had seen me as something of a monster.

The canine of the group, Red XIII, he is a smart one, but he would look to me as if he had something he wanted to say, something deep on his mind. It was since he heard me mention about my alterations. He too mentioned that the same professor that did this to me also tried to involve him into one of his 'theories'. Perhaps he was curios to know more of what happened, to know if it would effect him in the same way. I can't be sure, but there was something lingering on his mind as his eyes would cast down to his paws as he walked.

Cloud… He seemed very unsure of me, but he was the one who insisted to know more from me, I don't think he likes me or hates me, but he let me tag along after I decided to join them, but I think he still wants to find out more from me. More about Sephiroth to be precise.

There was also the ninja of the group, Yuffie Kisaragi. She just seemed to keep lingering near me, studying me carefully. She was the loudest of the group, but she hadn't yet come to say anything to me yet, but I could see she wanted to say something, most likely I think questions… but not questions of any relevance. I could hear her speaking with the girl Aeris, wondering if she thought I was 'dead' or some kind of alien landing. But Aeris, she seemed the most understanding of the group. The way she looked to me was very different from the others. Those bright emerald hues seemed to show some kind of hope, also, almost in a way like she accepted my company to the group, like she was giving me a chance… like… she was trying to see who I really am behind this quite monstrous exterior…. It's quite hard to explain what I mean, but those eyes showed so much more comfort to me; she didn't fear me.

Once camp was set up, the moon finally made its appearance in the deep coloured sky. The first moon of my freedom, and it was a full moon. The others decided to head off to get some rest, as it indeed had been a long day, I however, felt I had, had quite enough rest for now after all those years and headed over to the cliff edge and took a seat down and gazed up at that night sky I had missed so much. The moon looked perfect in the clear night sky, the stars brightly dotted round like tiny diamonds. That cool breeze I hadn't felt in so long lightly brushed against my skin and blew softly through my tresses. It was then, when my mind seemed miles away that I heard a soft sweet voice speak from my left;

"Mind if I join you?"

I immediately turned my head to find my crimson eyes locked onto her emerald ones. I was silent for a moment as I didn't really expect anyone come to approach me, but I lightly shook my head and replied back to her.

"No… not at all…"

She smiled brightly and came to sit beside me, shuffling her self comfy with her knees hugged up to her chest as she too then gazed up at the night sky.

"You must have missed seeing this…"

At hearing her soft voice again I turned my head to look to her then acknowledge what she said giving a nod.

"Hm… I realise the things I had taken for granted before… I'd practically forgotten how beautiful the moon was…"

She made a nod then a soft smile to me and I too did the same action that I had practically long forgotten how to do, making the corner of my lips lightly turn up before glancing back up to the moon and hearing her soft voice reply again.

"I think there must be so many things that I take for granted. It must be nice to have fresh eyes on everything."

My eyes moved to look over to her again before making yet another nod of my head in response as I glance my eyes back up to the moon. I really wasn't very much for conversation. I was always a quiet person, but being away from people for so long… It almost makes you forget even how to communicate. I hear a movement by my side and turning my head, I see her rise to her feet as she looks to me with a smile.

"I'm going to go and get some rest. It's going to be another long day tomorrow. You should rest too."

I shake my head.

"No… I think I have had far too much rest lately…"

I make that faint smile again and she giggled softly as she began to head off.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning then Vincent."

She smiles to me again then heads off over to her tent. She was the first out of the group who actually attempted a conversation with me. I guess she was giving me that chance, and coming to try and get a better insight of me. She seemed to see through that monster and saw me in a different way than the others did. With just that small conversation we had, she made me feel…. Human… something else I hadn't felt in a long time. That look of hope in her eyes, perhaps she was a guardian angel, sent to put me in the right direction. Either way, I felt I had made the right choice in coming with them now. I could never be able to fully repay my sins, but at least now, I'm not hiding away and I can be here to prevent the mistakes of the past from happening again. As she returned back, I stayed where I was and looked back up to the moon in the night sky, and watched it until the sun rose that next morning, it being the start of my new eternal future.


End file.
